Currently, in the manufacturing of a GaN-based vertical structure light-emitting diode, after an illuminant epitaxial structure is formed on an epitaxial growth substrate, the epitaxial growth substrate is usually removed by a laser lift-off technique. The growth substrate is typically a sapphire substrate composed of Al2O3.
However, a large lattice mismatch exists between the Al2O3 and the GaN-based material, so that when the growth substrate is removed by a laser lift-off technique, a large stress is induced. In addition, the illuminant epitaxial structure may absorb the laser energy. Accordingly, the illuminant epitaxial structure is damaged to greatly reduce the illumination efficiency, the reliability and the process yield of the light-emitting diode device.